Kalos Trainer (SSBR)
This article is about Kalos Trainer's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Kalos Trainer. Kalos Trainer (カロストレーナー, Karos Trainer) is a human in the fictional world of Pokémon in the Kalos region, whose hobby, pastime, or profession is the collecting, caretaking, and competitive battling of any of the eponymous Pokémon creatures. The humans being the commanders of their custom-trained Pokémon in battles is as important as the abilities of the Pokémon themselves in all forms of Pokémon media. In this game, the trainer consists of either Serena or Calem, and their Pokémon: Chespin, Braixen and Greninja. Attributes TBA Shared Moveset *'Down Special - Pokémon Change: '''Kalos Trainer switches the Pokémon on battle. If playing as Chespin, it switches to Braixen, then to Greninja and then back to Chespin and so on. Unlike in ''Brawl, they don't change automatically after being KO'd. *'Final Smash - Triple Finish': When the Smash Ball is collected by the Pokémon currently being used, Kalos Trainer sends out her two other Pokémon. Then, a text box appears at the bottom of the screen (exactly the same style of text box used in X & Y), and the three Pokémon use Wood Hammer (Chespin), Fire Blast (Braixen), and Hydro Pump (Greninja), which are all powerful attacks. No matter who it is used against, it will be "super effective" on the opponent, according to the text box. The attack is particularly powerful when a player is close up. Movesets Chespin= Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Chespin headbutts twice. *'Dash attack' - Chespin performs a dashing headbutt forwards. *'Forward tilt' - Chespin swings his head forwards. *'Up tilt '- Chespin swings his head upwards. *'Down tilt '- Chespin extends his foot forwards while crouching. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Chespin performs a much more powerful headbutt forwards. Can bury opponent into the ground. *'Up smash' - Similar to the forward smash, but upwards. *'Down smash' - Chespin does a reverse-breakdance spin. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Chespin spins in a circle. *'Forward aerial' - Chespin swings feet twice forwards. *'Back aerial '- Similar to forward aerial, but backwards. *'Up aerial '- Performs a somersault. *'Down aerial' - Chespin spins, causing him to fall faster but deal high knockback upon contact. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Throws opponent forwards and then shoots a seed bomb at them. *'Back throw' - Throws opponent behind him. *'Up throw' - Throws them upwards, hitting them with multiple seed bombs. *'Down throw' - Puts opponent under him and rolls on them. *'Aerial Grab' - Strangles opponent with vine whips as they fall. Causes a blast with a seed bomb upon landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Seed Bomb': Chespin tosses a hard-shelled seed as it explodes, dealing damage to opponents. Various seeds can be thrown at the ground at a time, and they will explode one after another. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Side special - Rollout': Chespin turns into a rock and starts rolling. It can move and change directions as well as jump as it rolls, but sometimes it's kinda hard to control. He stops rolling whenever it hits something or an opponent, or when the player presses the button again. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Up special - Vine Whip': Chespin will grab onto a ledge with a vine, and retract the vine, to bring itself back up safety. However, the vine does have a limit to how far it can reach, and it won't go too far. Vine Whip does more damage if the opponent is hit farther along the vine; being hit by the tip of the vine causes a substantial amount of damage. If Chespin fails to grab an edge in the air, he will be put into a helpless state. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Riot Move - Wood Hammer': Chespin starts summoning various wooden pillars to attack his victim, with a final, big one being slammed towards them to send them flying. Taunts *Jumps around eager. *Swings head and then becomes dizzy. *Turns into a rock quicky. The rock has a random figure drawn on it everytime the taunt is used, referencing various Nintendo series. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Comes out of a Poké Ball. *'2nd Entrance': A rock formation occurs, then it breaks revealing Chespin. Winning An orchestral remix of a segment in the main theme from the Pokémon series plays while it does one of the following animations: *Chespin spits several seed bombs upward, they explode but release confetti while Chespin hops happily. *Chespin breakdances with its head. *Chespin jumps happily in a circle. |-| Braixen= Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Slaps opponent twice, then does an extended kick. *'Dash attack' - Dashes forwards while swinging its tail. *'Forward tilt' - Swings tail forwards. *'Up tilt '- Swings arm upwards in an arc. *'Down tilt '- Swings tail while crouching. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Thrusts arm forwards while releasing a flashing flame. Causes rack-up damage. *'Up smash' - Similar to the up tilt, but more powerful and using fire. *'Down smash' - Spins torched tail around. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Spins tail around. *'Forward aerial' - Extends feet forwards. *'Back aerial '- Swings feet backwards. *'Up aerial '- Performs a somersault with tail. *'Down aerial' - Thrusts legs downwards with fire effect. Causes a small explosion if touching an opponent when landing. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Psychically throws opponent forwards, burning them up. *'Back throw' - Psychically tosses opponent behind it, sending them flying. *'Up throw' - Spins opponent lit on fire and sends them upwards. *'Down throw' - Psychically slams opponent on the ground. *'Aerial Grab' - Uses flame fists to hit opponent as they fall. Fire blast upon landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Ember': Braixen starts spitting small flames in front of it, continuously damaging anyone that touches the flames. It will stop after a few seconds and it cannot move while doing so. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Side special - Flame Charge': Braixen cloaks itself in flames and charges for a moment, doing a quick dash and incinerating anyone in its path. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Up special - Fire Spin': Braixen creates two flame vortex, one under him and another at his target. The fiery vortex under Braixen impulses it up to the other one as a recovery. If an opponent happens to be right on top of the other vortex they get trapped and get damaged when Braixen reaches it. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Riot Move - Fire Blast': Braixen attacks victim with an intense blast of all-consuming fire, continuously burning them and sending them flying with a finishing blast. Taunts *Crosses arms, making an ignoring pose while swinging its tail. *Creates two fire orbs with both hands and then claps them. *Takes out the branch out of its tail and moves a flying fiery orb along with it. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Comes out of a Poké Ball. *'2nd Entrance': As Braixen: Appears out of a fiery vortex. An orchestral remix of a segment in the main theme from the Pokémon series plays while it does one of the following animations: *Creates flames on each hand and looks at viewer. *Swings tail around and looks back at viewer, turning its back on them. *Does fiery acrobatics before landing in a menacing pose. |-| Greninja= Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - A three-hit jab combo ending in either a stationary, forward double palm blast of water, or a rapid-slap infinite of small water waves that ends in an outward swipe causing a water burst. *'Dash attack' - A low dashing sweep kick. *'Forward tilt' - Kicks straight forward via forward hooking kick in a turn. Can be angled. *'Up tilt '- Licks upward with its tongue in a forward overhead "cape smack". *'Down tilt '- A quick low kick. Juggles the opponent into the air slightly. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Slashes forward with a water katana in a reverse grip inward slash. *'Up smash' - Slashes above (via a double stab) and to the side (with an outward rip) with two water swords both in reverse grip in an outwards arc. *'Down smash' - Strikes both sides simultaneously with water swords, both in reverse grip. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Enters a ninja pose while a burst of water emits around itself. *'Forward aerial' - Similar to the forward smash. *'Back aerial '- Performs three back kicks at a high angle, then a low angle, and then straight backwards. *'Up aerial '- An upwards drill kick. *'Down aerial' - A very fast diving double foot stomp. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Throws the opponent forward with a forward palm move. *'Back throw' - Leans back and flings the opponent backwards. *'Up throw' - Throws opponent upwards with a single arm gesture on a erect stance. *'Down throw' - Throws opponents into the floor in front of itself. *'Aerial Grab' - Continuously slashes opponent with water katanas as they fall. Causes a quick ninja kick upon landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Water Shuriken': Throws a chargable shuriken made of sharp water sideways. Gains power but loses speed and range the more it is charged. Hits multiple times when charged to max. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Side special - Shadow Sneak': Silently prepares a teleportation to a moving shadow, which activates when the button is released. If the shadow is in front of the foe, Greninja attacks with a backflip kick. If the shadow is behind the foe, Greninja dropkicks them. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Up special - Hydro Pump': Shoots two water blasts in the opposite direction of travel, propelling Greninja in the input directions. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Riot Move - Secret Ninja Attack': Slashes victim multiple times and then sends them flying with a finishing karate chop. Taunts *Poses upright and clasps hands, and then rises a bit more while raising a hand, both pointing up. *Shakes head from side to side, causing its tongue to whip out in the same directions. *Poses upright and holds out arms to either side, releasing fountains of water from its palms which mildly damage nearby foes. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Comes out of a Poké Ball. *'2nd Entrance': Sneaks in with as a shadowy water silhouette. Winning An orchestral remix of a segment in the main theme from the Pokémon series plays while it does one of the following animations: *Performs Double Team to briefly create three afterimages of itself. *Does a few chops splashing water, and then a ninja pose. *Does a flip, and crosses its arms. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Serena': Serena's appearance. Pokémon default colors. *'Calem': Switches to Serena's counterpart, Calem. Pokémon default colors change to a darker coloration (not shown in picture). *'Red': Serena's colors resemble Red's. Chespin has its shiny coloration. *'Blue': Calem's colors resemble Hilbert's. *'Yellow': Serena's colors resemble Elesa's. *'Green': Calem's colors resemble Brendan's. *'Purple': Serena's colors resemble Olympia's. Braixen has its shiny coloration. *'Black': Calem's colors resemble Blue's. Greninja has its shiny coloration. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters